Kagerou Days
by Miyuki 3942
Summary: Hibiya and Hiyori are stuck in a time loop between August 14 and 15 and something always happens and Hiyori dies to protect Hibiya but in the end, the loop repeats and Hibiya does the same for her. The Heat stops laughing and... What happens next? Fanfic sequel of the song I obviously don't own!
1. Chapter 1

Kagerou Days

Ch. 1 The Loop

**Hiyori's POV**

August 15, 12:33. I stared at the corpse in the middle of the street, my eyes wide.

I heard people screaming, panicking and shouting for an ambulance or police. I approached the pulse-less boy on the street and knelt down beside him.

I could've sworn I saw him smile by the time he was hit by the truck. I covered my mouth and started crying.

I looked back at the sidewalk and sure enough, I saw Summer right before I blacked out.

~o~

I woke up. I took my cell phone off the nightstand and looked at the date and time. August 14, 12:04.

Usually, when something bad happens to people, they just remember that it's all in the past. But apparently, I'm not one of those people.

I leaned my head on my arm on the window and started crying.

~Flashback: August 15~

I realized throughout this flashback that all the while, Hibiya didn't show his face much...

He and I were at the park, sitting on the swings, talking, nothing else to do.

I was petting a black cat. All of a sudden, the cat ran away from me. I wasn't much of a runner so I asked him if he could get it for me.

But when he reached the street, running for the cat, the street light turned to a glaring red. My eyes widened and I ran for him.

On the way, I thought I passed by a girl who could've looked like me but I didn't have time to look at her. I continued to run for Hibiya but it was too late.

I felt tears start to form in my eyes. I glanced back at the girl who had a straight face and she really did look like me except she looked pale and had hair and clothes of blue.

She hid behind the crowd of people screaming and calling for an ambulance or the police.

I blacked out.

The next day, I looked at my cell phone and it was August 14. I sighed in relief. It was just a dream. I went out to hang around with Hibiya in the park.

But everything in my dream happened again but instead of asking Hibiya to get the cat for me, I said it was okay and that I should just leave the cat alone.

I looked at the street and the street light turned red. The same truck I saw in my dream passed by.

I thought the problem was solved but I was definitely wrong. On the way home, while Hibiya and I were turning a corner, people started to shout and point at the sky.

When I looked up, I saw a crane on the roof of the building near us dropping steel poles. My eyes widened and I looked at Hibiya who was right in front of me.

In the corner of my eye, I saw the blue-ish girl again. I didn't look at her. I could've stood still in shock the whole time because that's what I did in the first few seconds.

But my instincts took over and I pushed Hibiya out of the way and a cold steel pole pierced through me. Then, I blacked out.

I woke up the next morning. It was August 15 but...

I realized I was in some kind of cycle because the next few days were only August 14 and 15 over and over again and, I wasn't prepared so, Hibiya kept dying over and over again in many different ways.

Well, not really many- it was only a few days but still...

The blue girl I saw slowly started to show herself little by little. I decided to call her Summer since the heat was starting to get to me and I really thought she was still just a trick of the light or something.

I clenched my fist and decided to take action. As in, not like in the second loop. That was just my instincts.

Just around 2 days later, a different day but still August 15, it was the truck scene again.

I ran for the cat and the truck came by. As I was hit, I thought –THOUGHT- I saw a red boy who looked just like Hibiya. But I forgot about it as pain invaded me.

The next day was August 14. I didn't know what I did wrong. I kept asking myself why the cycle kept continuing. But I just kept dying for Hibiya to protect him.

I never saw the blue girl again until...

~Flashback End~

I cried harder. "I failed again..." I murmured to myself as I petted a white cat.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Summer in a corner of my room start to smile.

* * *

**A/N: So, I watched Kagerou Days PV and decided, "This is...! Dang it! *starts opening Word Document*"**

**Uhm, so yeah... Anyway, Kagerou Days song and Vocaloid aren't mine! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagerou Days

Ch. 2 Saved Hiyori

**Hibiya's POV**

The cycle of August 14 to 15 and Hiyori's dying has gone on for decades. I've known that since a long time ago.

Every single freaking day, I hang out with Hiyori in the park and she keeps dying no matter what happens.

Meanwhile, I keep seeing his boy who looks just like me except he's pale and has red hair and clothes. He keeps laughing at me whenever I'm unable to save Hiyori.

I've decided to call him Heat. That's all I could think of. The heat was getting to me and I only see him when I'm in a daze.

Today, though, I decided to take action.

His smirk turned into a surprised and somehow confused expression as I pushed Hiyori back and went in front her to save her from dying.

"Serves you right," I said to Heat with a smile as I was hit by the truck.

I thought I saw a glimpse of him crying but he covered his face and disappeared. I thought this was finally the end until I saw a blue girl come out from behind Hiyori.

She clenched her fist and raised her head. My eyes widened. She looked just like Hiyori.

That was only a few seconds before I died.

~o~

**Hiyori's POV**

I cried harder. But then, I realised I saw him smiling when he got hit. When he died other times, I never see his expression. He always somehow covers it.

I lied down to bury my face in the pillow. The white cat didn't go away.

"W-What was I doing wrong...?" I asked myself with a muffled voice.

I kept saving him, somehow getting used to the physical pain of dying. I saved him all this time but now...

It was like whoever –or whatever- got me stuck in this loop was asking me to save him. I DID save him! I've saved him many times! And now, he died again?

"W-Why is this happening...?"

~About An Hour Later~

I got up from bed. I think I cried myself to sleep. I went to the bathroom for a bath to clean myself up.

I put on some clothes and went to the park, waiting for Hibiya.

"No matter how tired of this I get, I have to protect Hibiya..." I murmured to myself as sat down quietly on the same old swing.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagerou Days

Ch. 3 Almost

**Hiyori's POV**

I saw him coming just a few seconds after I arrived, in the exact same clothes and sighed.

"Hey, Hibiya," I greeted. He didn't reply. I looked at the direction where I always saw the black cat coming from but it wasn't there.

When I looked back at Hibiya, he was whistling and motioning for a black cat, in the opposite direction of where I looked a moment ago, to come nearer.

My eyes widened. I stared at the cat, figuring out if it was the same one or not.

And it was. I have seen that cat billions of times. I memorized its face, its shape, almost everything about it.

But I was confused because it seemed more scared and hesitant to approach us. Sometimes, I would just stare at it and it would come to me anyway.

I tried to help Hibiya make it come nearer but it ran away.

After half a minute of silence, I saw it come out from behind a nearby tree and approach Hibiya who still hung his head. It meowed which made me even more confused.

It never meowed. Never. I swear. If it did, I might have remembered the number of the loop that was.

It climbed unto Hibiya's lap instead of mine. Even though this is confusing me, I should just go with it.

After a few minutes, the cat ran from him. This is where I come in!

I got up and started to run for the cat but Hibiya grabbed my hand. I looked back and for the first time today, I saw his face.

He was straight-faced and didn't get up from his swing.

"It's just a cat," He said.

"O-Oh, uhm, okay..." I replied, uneasy.

~o~

After talking a bit, we went home and I waited until we reached the place where the steel poles would come falling down. When we got there, I heard some people screaming and pointing at the sky.

This is it...

I went in front of Hibiya and... to my surprise, he pushed me away. I grabbed his hand but he shook me off and... a steel pole pierced right through him.

My eyes widened in shock. He... pushed me away... Was he TRYING to save me?

I started crying really hard. I saw Summer... and blacked out.

~o~

I jolted up from bed.

"This... isn't happening..." I said, half-traumatized. I grabbed some clothes, put them on and went out to the park.

I didn't sit down on the swing and just waited for Hibiya since he just came after a few seconds.

When I saw him, I grabbed his hand and pulled him someplace. I didn't know where I was going or what I was even doing but I pulled him to the place where he pulled me up to an apartment building and accidentally let go of me, getting me killed.

But I won't make the same mistake. I saw Summer and she turned to me. I didn't make the same mistake. I didn't. But I felt Hibiya grab my hand and push it away.

My eyes widened and turned to see him falling off the top of the stairs. I turned to Summer and she just stared at me. I cried hard and blacked out again.

~o~

I woke up and cried hard. Why is this happening?

"I... I really have to end this...!"

I washed up this time and put on some clothes. I waited for Hibiya in the park.

When he came, we sat down on the swings. I saw him trying to get the black cat to come nearer again. I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned to me with a lifeless poker face.

"U-Uhm..." I started.

"Hm?"

I don't know what to say next...!

"H-Hibiya...?"

"Hm?"

"I... I need to tell you something..."

He turned away. "I know it already."

My eyes widened. "U-Uhm, y-you do? Wait, are we on the same topic?"

"Yes," He replied, staring at the ground.

"Uhm, are you... sure...?"

"Yes," He replied again and turned to me. I saw tears start to form in his eyes but he kept that lifeless expression. "And," he turned away again. "I'm not... exactly Hibiya..."

My eyes widened and I stood up from my swing. "W-What do you mean? W-Who are you?"

"No, wait. I AM Hibiya but I'm... not exactly the same..."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Three loops ago I think, I saved you from being killed by that truck. Before I died, I saw Heat- Oh wait, you haven't-"

"Heat? You mean like Summer?"

"Who's...? Wait, does this Summer happen to, well, look like you and-"

"You have one of those too? Oh, wait, wait, wait, time out..."

"What?"

"So, we're really talking about this loop?"

"I... guess so...?"

"I didn't know you knew about it. When I said I had something to tell you, I was only planning to slowly and indirectly explain it to you so..."

"You... were trying to save me from being killed?"

"Wait, that two loops ago thing, YOU were trying to save me from being killed?"

We both stared at each other. I looked beyond him and saw the black cat. He looked at it too. It stared at us for a moment and then it licked its paw and used it to clean behind his ears.

Hibiya turned back to me. "Why are we...?"

"I don't know.

"... Well, now we both know that we both know about the loop and-"

"Wait, what was that about you not exactly being yourself again?"

"O-Oh, right. Three loops ago, before I died, I saw Heat disappear and a blue girl came out from behind you, like she was created when I died, trying to solve the problem."

"She wasn't just created that time. She came back when you tried to help me."

"So you've seen her before?"

"Of course."

"After that, when I woke up the next day, I didn't feel exactly like myself. I felt... well, physically colder."

"Hm?" I touched his hand. It was warm. "But your normal!"

"Yes, but I feel cold."

"Why?"

"That's it! I don't know!"

"Oh..."

"And sometimes, my body does things but I'm not making it do that. Like when I made you let go of me yesterday to die. I didn't know what I was doing."

"... How...?"

"Huh?"

"How do we end this...?" I felt tears start to form in my eyes despite my angry expression. "We have to end this!"

"Geez, this is like in Haruhi Suzumiya!"

I turned to him. "Huh?"

"In the show, they were stuck in a time loop too but in the entire world, only the brigade members except her knew."

"That's like our situation! But there're only two of us! What do we do?"

"To end the loop, Kyon-" He was cut off by my awkward stare. "What?"

"N-Nothing, please continue."

"Okay... to end the loop, he realized what they haven't done yet. Because they think the reason why they're stuck is because Haruhi-" Awkward stare again. "WHAT?"

"N-Nothing! Sorry!"

"Anyway, they were stuck because she, the brigade leader, in charge of all their activities, wasn't satisfied with everything they've done during their school break. He realized what they haven't done yet was their homework because SHE already did hers! But the others-"

"N-No more. I don't want to start talking about anime, we might get off topic. So, I understand what you're saying. All we've done this entire time was die and die, trying to save each other. What HAVEN'T we done yet?"

"Live, apparently..." He said, making my face light up with an idea.

"Hey~!"

"Wha-? Wait a minute...!"

"That's it! We keep dying and dying trying to protect each other, not even thinking or considering why we can't just both live and try to not die at all! Hibiya, you're a genius!"

"Oh stop it, you~!" He got out his phone, looked at it, then put it back in his pocket. "It's already 12:46 pm. The incident in the street where the steel poles start falling must've been done by now."

"Right, but let's take a different route just in case. Your house or mine?"

"Uhm, maybe yours."

"Okay!" I said and took off with him. I felt so happy and refreshed and confident somehow! Now that we know what to do...

So we passed a different route .No one was hit by a truck and no one was pierced by steel poles.

"So far, so good," He said.

"Yup."

Now my house is only a fewer blocks away! We're going to make-

My eyes widened as I watched the scene. A black cat was being shooed out of a person's bakery. It went out, hissed at the owner standing by the door and bumped into Hibiya. He tripped over the cat and landed on the street. A car went by.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagerou Days

Ch. 4 Just Don't Get It

**Hiyori's POV**

I woke up. I can't believe this! We were so close...! I can't... I just... UGH!

I grabbed some clothes and stopped as a thought entered my brain .I went to my nightstand and grabbed my phone. Then, I started texting Hibiya. I got a reply half a minute later.

'What do you mean don't leave home?' His reply said.

I started replying, 'If we don't leave our houses, nothing would happen! As in NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN!'

'Oh, I get it. I won'thwgdhfjiHiyori help!'

Huh? What did that mean? 'What's going on?'

All of a sudden, my phone started beeping really loud it was scary. It was an SOS from Hibiya. I grabbed my clothes again and put them on as fast as I could.

~o~

I avoided all the deaths and dangers and ran for Hibiya's house as fast as I could. I bust in through the door. It seemed no one was home.

"Hibiya! Where are you?!" I shouted.

Then, I heard his screams and shouts from the second floor. I started to run for him but a cold hand grabbed my wrist. I jumped because of the suddenness and turned and saw Summer standing behind me, stopping me from going upstairs to Hibiya.

I pulled my hand away and started running up the stairs. Then, halfway up, she somehow appeared right in front of me. I tried to push her away but I couldn't touch her. She wasn't solid. But she could touch me.

I went around her and continued for Hibiya's room. I looked around the hallway for where he might be then he started screaming and shouting again. I followed his voice and went to the room at the end of the hallway.

Locked. I started banging my fists on the door. "Hibiya! Hibiya!"

All of a sudden... It just... stopped.

I couldn't hear anything. No footsteps, no screams, not a single movement. All I can hear now is my own breathing.

I drop to the floor. If anything's moving, I can't see it... but... somehow... I can see something in my head when I close my eyes. It's a blurry picture but every time I open my eyes and glance at Hibiya's door and close them again, it becomes a bit clearer...

So that's all I do for now. That's what I'll do until I can finally understand it. I keep doing it, opening my eyes, glancing at the door and closing them again and the picture is... horrifying.

Hibiya is by his bed. He's alone. He's leaning on it, sitting on the floor. He's not moving. He could be asleep. But I know better. He's gone.

~o~

I wake up.

...

...

...

Normally, I'd throw a tantrum by myself and throw everything throwable I see and throw it and break breakable things and wreck my room and would have to clean it up again later on. But now I just want to make sure Hibiya's okay.

I put on my usual clothes, though I have the urge to put on something different. I go to the park. Not there. I sit on the usual swing and wait for him.

...

...

...

A minute passes.

...

...

...

Two minutes.

Be patient, I can do this.

~o~

Half an hour has passed and nothing happened. No black cat, no Hibiya. I stand up and start heading for his house when all of a sudden, I hear my phone ring. I check. A message from Hibiya.

Wait what?!

'Uhm hey. I'm running late. Is it time yet?'

...?

'Uhh I don't really know.'

'Oh. Sorry. Hey, look, I'm sorry to have to tell you this in text but...'

'Yeah?'

'Err, whatever, I should just tell you. Look, I think I figured out a way to stop the loop! Meet me at you know where tomorrow.'

'... Sure. How'd you know?'

'Pfft. It's complicated. And I'm not Hibiya.'

'Right. Seriously though, how?'

'Hi-mi-tsu!'

'Seriously? Seriously?'

'Look, we can't be messing around any longer, alright? It's not an accident this is happening to us and why it's happening to US. You just gotta trust me, alright?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'It's fine.'


	5. Chapter 5

Kagerou Days

Ch. 5 Hopefully Not...?

**Hiyori's POV**

It's the supposed tomorrow. I'm at the park. And I'm staring right at Hibiya's face. Not his eyes. Just him. He looks... okay?

"You said you knew how to stop the loop."

"What? No, that was you."

"Huh? But you sent me a message yesterday."

"... Are you trying to mess with my head or something?"

"WHAT?"

"HEY!" We hear a different voice. It's no one we know in particular. As far as I know.

It's a silver-haired boy in a red outfit that I could care less about so I just ask him who he is.

"Not important! Look, Hibiya, do you remember me?"

"... I think? Wait, yesterday-"

"Yeah, at least you remember that."

"Wait wait wait," I butt in. "Hibiya what's he talking about?"

"Uhh-"

"That's not important!" He says again. "Please, you have to trust me I was the one that sent you two the messages-"

"Wait how'd you get Hiyori's phone? Or number in the first place?"

"Look! You can't stop the loop! I mean you're not supposed to!"

"But-" I say and get cut off again.

"No! Look! Everything will be revealed and understood later but for now you just gotta go with what I'm telling you."

Hibiya and I exchange looks then turn back to him.

"Shoot, it's almost three." I look at my phone to see if he right. He isn't.

"If you keep going eventually you might actually get to stop the loop. Look at Hibiya he's almost somewhat going back to normal. I think. But it's happening a little too fast for him to comprehend or understand it. His consciousness and unconscious fear or rage against the laughing heat sort of teamed up to try to end his thoughts of it- they tried to kill him."

"Yeah, yesterday you put me to sleep before they could... Yeah."

"You can't stop the loop, I mean you're not supposed to. At least for a while you actually seemed like you did right? W-We have to put everything back to normal."

"That's what we were trying to do," Hibiya says. "We just wanted everything to go back to normal. What, does this mean being stuck in some time loop is our only actual normal?"

"Like I said, everything will be cleared later on."

"And what would happen if we actually end the loop?" I ask.

"... The Normal/Not Meter would explode, I can tell you that."

Hibiya and I exchange looks again.

"Look, we do NOT want to find out. But I think I know how to fix this... Hiyori take out your phone. Break it. It's what's keeping you connected to Hibiya when you're not with him.

"Wha? But-"

"Look, you won't remember any of this and anyway your phone's gonna go back to normal if everything else goes back too."

... I do as he says. Do I have to pretend like I didn't like the phone anyway? Ugh.

"Go home, go to sleep, if this doesn't work we can always try something else."

"This is happening too fast for me to understand," I say. "Am I gonna kill myself too?"

He smiles. "Hopefully not."


	6. Chapter 6

Kagerou Days

Epilogue

**Third Person POV**

August 15th at precisely 12:30 in the afternoon, the weather was nice.

Showered in sunlight bright enough to make me feel ill, a boy, having nothing to do, was chattering with a girl.

"But I think I kinda hate summer," The girl bravely whispered while petting a stray cat she found wandering around.

Chasing after her runaway cat, she found herself plunged before a red traffic light.

A passing truck suddenly ran her over and drove away, while the boy screamed.

He began sobbing at the color of splashed blood mixed with her scent.

The heat haze was sneering at him, reminding him that it wasn't a joke.

He blacked out at the cicadas' noises that were disturbing the surface of the summer lake.

Typical.

* * *

**A/N: So I was obviously in a hurry to write it cause I didn't have enough time so yeah. Last chapter. Curse the summer-**


End file.
